


Moments

by SteampunkWilson



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Frija might be a bit ooc, I dont care if this show had been over for years, Kissing, M/M, Post-Finale, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson
Summary: After their return to life, Silas and Panto have some things they talk about. Their moment on the bridge and the conversations that followed.
Relationships: Silas Dengamor & Frija Dengamor, Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This show ended too soon in my opinion. SO many things deserve more focus, or wrapping up. So I decided to add to the stuff that we didn't get. Enjoy this romantic drabble :)

Silas spotted Panto on the bridge, just where he had suspected his love might be. Panto was framed by the sunlight that was now spreading through the valley of Inglenook, a small smile on his face. Silas almost didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful as he was. So, at rest. A way that Silas had rarely seen him before.

As he drew closer, Panto looked up and smiled in a relieved fashion. His eyes lit up when he saw Silas coming closer.

"Hello, my love." Silas said with a relieved smile of his own. Panto reached out and gently drew him closer, their lips meeting in a kiss. It was the first kiss they had shared after the defeat of the mage and the return of the boy, and Silas could instantly tell how it was different. How they were different. There was no rapid ferocity of a warrior, no desperation of a man trying to keep his family, his life, together. They were just people now. Just two men in love, sharing a soft, passionate kiss on a bridge that overlooked their world. Silas had to say, he enjoyed it immensely.

When they finally drew back, Silas gazed into Panto's eyes and saw a small hint of concern in them. His smile dipped slightly into a frown.

"My love, what is wrong?" He asked, his hand lingering comfortingly on Panto's elbow. Panto sighed with a light smile.

"You know me too well, Silas." He said. His gaze turned to the view he had been contemplating moments before, the stretch of the river and sky with the train curving through the air above it all. Silas followed his gaze as Panto leaned forwards onto the railing of the bridge, looking to be lost in thought. 

"There was a moment." He said hesitantly. "A brief moment between our two shootings, where I saw your light go out. I saw you die, Silas." Panto's hands curled into fists. "That moment, although the last, was the single worst moment of my life." He glanced at Silas before he continued talking. "Now that we are returned to life, and the light of our homeland itself has been restored, it has given me a chance to think. Think about what might have happened if... if we had not been so lucky."

"Panto." Silas said softly, his voice filled with concern. Panto glanced up at him. Silas couldn't help but smile at the sight of Panto's face with that expression, a mixture of concern and curiosity. It was a look that suited him, to say the least. "We did not perish. I am standing here, and so are you. Are families are back at the square, greeting each other, my mother, your father, alive and well. I know Farsen is in the woods and I saw your sister just moments ago. Us, the people we love, did survive. We can live out the rest of our lives now, in peace."

Panto nodded, smiling. "I know, of course." He said. "Thank you, Silas. I know what we have has not been easy, and I do not know what I would have done without you, all these years."

"I would never leave you." Silas said with passion. Panto took his hand and kissed it.

"And I, you." He said. "Let us enjoy the world as we have it now." They gazed into each other's eyes and Silas felt Panto drawing closer. Their lips were about to meet into what would have surely been one of their more passionate and deep kisses, when Panto stiffened suddenly, his gaze moving from Silas's face to something behind him.

"Our parents are coming." He said softly. Silas gave a small sigh. Of all the things that could break his and Panto's kiss apart right now, his mother's arrival was not one that he welcomed. Nevertheless, he turned around to see his mother striding along the pathway towards them, Panto's father in tow.

"This is it." Silas murmured. He had always known his mother would have to meet Panto as more than an enemy on the battlefield one day, but he still felt nervous about it. Panto sensed this and placed a firm, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Silas!" His mother said enthusiastically in greeting. Panto's father merely nodded fondly at his son and his son's love. 

"Mother." Silas greeted her, nodding formally. "How goes our new reunion with the Trosts?"

"Very well, thank you." His mother replied. "Although there is still one more, very important Trost whom I have yet to meet." She extended her hand towards Panto. 

Despite all his warrior flair, Panto looked positively terrified at the prospect of meeting his love's mother for the first time. He moved forwards, however, and took her hand gracefully.

"My lady." He said, bowing his head. "I am glad to make your acquaintance." He kissed her hand politely, not in the same romantic fashion as he had kissed Silas's.

Silas, meanwhile, was faced with Panto's father. A usually stern man, from what he had heard. Always willing to go too far to protect his crops or his family. Silas gulped inwardly as the other man extended his hand. Silas took it and they shook hands firmly. Panto's father sighed.

"You are a fine man, from what I have heard." He said. "You make my son very happy, and that is all I want for him." He smiled suddenly. "Welcome to the family, Silas Dengdamor."

Silas smiled before he could stop himself, and nodded his head, accepting this. "Thank you, uh, sir." 

"We must tell you our idea!" Silas's mother said eagerly, approaching her son and putting a hand on his shoulder affectionately. Silas wasn't sure if he wanted this or not. "To celebrate our victory over the mage, and our new reunion of the families, we are throwing a grand ball in the Dengdamor home, all Trosts invited of course."

"Really?" Silas glanced up at her. "That sounds wonderful." In truth, he had never really appreciated the family parties, he wasn't what some might call a people person. Most balls ended with him trying to hide in a distant corner after being forced to dance with a number of ladies. They were all pleasant people, of course, he just wasn't interested in dancing with them. Dances were supposed to be romantic, or at the very least, fun. There was only one man he had ever wanted to dance with. 

"I agree." Panto stepped forwards, taking Silas's hand, to Silas's immense relief. "I have heard a great many things about the Dengdamor parties, and I am sure I shall not be disappointed." Silas's mother smiled at him.

"We are going to return to the square to finalise arrangements." Panto's father announced. "Will you two be joining us?"

Panto, with only a small glance at Silas, shook his head. "A few more moments, father." He said. His father nodded and, with smiles and words of departure, their parents headed back up the pathway, the way they had come.

Panto let out a sigh and leant forwards on the railings of the bridge once more. "That was far more difficult than I had expected." He admitted. Silas nodded in agreement, copying Silas and leaning forwards as well. 

"My mother is being far more friendly than usual." He said. "I am not sure which I prefer."

Panto smiled softly and reassuringly at him. "I know that I prefer a world where we can dance together." He said. "Whether at an official party, or not."

Silas smiled in agreement. "In that case, I greatly look forward to this evening." He said. Panto took his hand and pulled him closer.

"Perhaps, but I can tell this moment can be made just as enjoyable." Silas barely had any time to react before Panto's lips met his, soft and filled with love. He pulled Panto towards him and returned the kiss. Together they stayed, in that moment, just between them, no war, no parental disapproval, just Panto softly kissing the man he loved on the bridge, far away from anything that could stop them. Just a moment filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go round


End file.
